One Final Moment
by Traci
Summary: A plain crash in Alaska brings Mulder and Scully closer. Written back in 1995ish.


Disclaimer: 

Do I really have to write it one more time? Sigh, I suppose unless I want those nasty lawyers calling I do. Chris Carter and 1013 own them, not moi. FOX probably does too. Gillian Anderson and David Duchovny have wonderfully brought them to life and I just extended the boundaries of the show :)

Category: MSR (as if there's anything else hehehe)

Rating: G

Summary: A tragedy brings them much closer to each other.

Archiving: Please, oh please!! I crave the attention and fame, er, I mean I would really like others to be able to enjoy the many adventures of our favorite characters as I have through their fan fiction :) Just please include my email addy with it. traci_ann@yahoo.com and let me know where it is, thanks. 

With that all said, read and enjoy :)

"One Final Moment"

by Traci traci_ann@yahoo.com

"The Abominable Snowman? Mulder, you're crazy!"

"Come on, Scully. It'll be a nice trip to Alaska."

That had been exactly how the conversation had gone two weeks ago. Now, as the only passengers on a small, commuter plane fighting it's way through the unexpected blizzard, Scully recalled the last time Mulder had told her "it will be a nice trip." It had occurred only months after their partnership and involved little bugs that would swarm and devour their victims. They had almost died then; it was a miracle they didn't.

The plane dropped as it hit an air pocket. Scully reached for Mulder's arm but stopped short and gripped the armrest instead. She generally hated flying to begin with and to have to suffer through so much turbulence well... well, Mulder was going to have to pay for this. A nice dinner at the most expensive restaurant, take me on a real vacation to a tropical island... She glanced over at her partner. He always seemed so calm. Maybe it was due to his lack of fear of death. Maybe it was his curiosity for what lay beyond the walls of mortality. Whatever the reason she wished she could share some of it on these flights. 

"You okay?" Mulder looked at her with those incredibly intense, hazel eyes that sometimes acted as a security blanket for her.

"Fine, Mulder," she gritted through clenched teeth still gripping the seat.

He smiled. "We're almost there. It may take longer to pry your fingers off that defenseless arm rest than this flight took."

She tried not to laugh but it was in vain. 

The plane lost altitude again. Mulder placed his hand on top of hers. "I'll make this up to you. I promise," he whispered to her. 

She looked at him and they immediately drowned in each other's eyes. It was then they realized the plane had not regained altitude, it was still spiraling downward! Scully twisted her hand beneath Mulder's and interlocked her fingers with his. She opened her mouth to speak but Mulder stopped her by placing a finger on her lips. They did speak, but not with words. 

If they were going to die, she wanted to see only Mulder. 

If they were going to die, he wanted to see only Scully.

Burning, salty tears burned their eyes. Mulder reached out and touched her face, desperately wanting to memorize ever feature. All their fights, disagreements, and chases of alien monsters seemed foolish now. All that had ever truly been important to him was sitting beside him, her warm face beneath his touch. Her silky hair tickled the back of his hand. Her skin was like satin, her lips like velvet. 

With a trembling hand, Scully reached up and lightly traced Mulder's features. How long she had wanted to show him how she really felt about him. How ironic she was only able to do it as they were plunging to their death. His cheek was warm and smooth with just the right amount of stubble. His hair was soft and soothing. His lips... his lips were inviting.

In only seconds, time seemed to have stopped for them, giving them one last chance. One final moment together to finally open up and share the truth. The truth they had both been searching for yet could not see though it was always right in front of them starting with one sarcastic sentence spoken by Mulder so many years ago, "No one down here but the F.B.I.'s most unwanted."

They were only seconds away from the end. Only seconds away from another adventure, but perhaps not together. Only seconds away from their permanent destinations. Mulder wrapped his hand around Scully's neck and pulled her to him. She did not fight. Her lips parted as they collided with his. If they were going to die there was no other way she would want to go than being in Mulder's arms and locked in a kiss with him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Scully shivered. It's awfully cold in the afterlife. Her head throbbed as she slowly sat up. With blurred vision she scanned her surroundings as best she could. Suddenly everything came back to her, the weather, the spiraling, the kiss. "Mulder! Mulder!" There was no response. She put her hands down to push herself up and they sank in the thick blanket of snow. Sharp snowflakes stung her exposed skin. Pulling her jacket tightly around her she struggled to get up. "Mulder!" A tightening of the throat choked out her voice. If he's dead please let me die too, she pleaded with God. 

She tripped over something and fell on her face beside it. Her body was too numb to feel the cold and wetness of the snow any longer. She tried to focus on whatever had caused her to fall. "Mulder!" She scrambled over to the limp form lying face down in the snow and rolled it over. It was the pilot. His cold, gray eyes stared blankly through her as a wave of nausea flowed through her at the sight of his nearly decapitated head. Scully covered her mouth and walked away. Shock was setting in and she knew it but she had to find Mulder. 

The thick snow had softened the crash leaving part of the fuselage intact. Scully climbed in hoping to find Mulder safe inside. He wasn't there. Her clothes began to drip for they were drenched. Her face was bright red from the blowing wind and snow. There was no feeling left in her fingers or toes. With Mulder gone there was no reason for her to want to live. 

She dug out some blankets and pillows from the storage space. "Mulder..." She couldn't finish her sentence. She removed her jacket, curled up in one of the chairs, and wrapped a dry blanket around her. The tears began to flow and she had no way of stopping them. Only a few minutes of rest to gather her strength then she would go back out and search for him. But did she want to find him? She had seen what the pilot looked like. Maybe not knowing was better than seeing Mulder in pieces. But if he was still alive and hurt somewhere out there... 

Scully threw the blanket off her and ran outside once more searching. "Mulder!" she cried out. Dusk was settling in and the blizzard only made it that much more difficult to see. She risked getting lost herself. She would risk more than that if she needed to to find Mulder. How many times had he risked his life for her? 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Mulder!" The voice was distant and muffled, yet comforted him. He didn't have the strength to respond. There was a heavy, sharp pain on his leg. He couldn't feel much past that. The cold against his body subsided long ago. He was conscious enough to hear and to think, but not to respond, not to move, not to see. She's alive. Thank you, God. Thank you. 

He could sense his air supply being cut off as the snow piled atop him. It would only be a short time before he was buried alive. But his love would live on.

Scully continued to search. She hadn't eaten that morning and was becoming increasingly light-headed. Falling to her knees she landed on something hard, but not like ground or stone. She dug away the snow and gasped. "Mulder!" He was in one piece!

She checked for a pulse and found a weak one. She continued to uncover him and stopped when she found a piece of metal protruding from his left leg. The cold seemed to have stopped the bleeding but the object needed to be removed. She leaned in close to his face. "Fox, can you hear me?" He made no movement, no sign of acknowledgment.

Dana, I'm here. Don't give up on me.

She struggled to grab his shoulders. Her headache was practically blinding but she didn't care. She dragged him back to the shelter of the plane and proceeded to remove his coat and shirt. She forced his eyes opened to check the dilation. They were still the warm hazel she loved but they were now so very distant. 

She still looks beautiful, he thought as she opened his eyelids one at a time. 

Placing a pillow beneath him and covering him with an army blanket she focused on his leg. He was still unconscious which was a plus if she was to remove the metal without anesthesia. However his lack of consciousness worried her. Did he have a severe head injury? 

"This is going to hurt, Mulder. I'm sorry." She took the knife she found in the closet with the blankets and began cutting around the object in his leg. 

She had been lucky enough to find everything she needed to patch up Mulder's leg. With the last stitch finished she crawled up and cradled his head in her lap running her fingers through his damp hair. "You have to be alright, Fox. You still owe me for this trip and I will make you pay." She was trying to make everything seem okay. Her own body was beginning to ache terribly. The headache had become part of her existence. Mentally she scrolled through all the possibilities... a concussion was likely, internal injuries perhaps even bleeding was plausible. Life threatening? Maybe. 

Even in his immobile state Mulder knew something was wrong with Scully. He also knew she was ignoring herself to take care of him but if she died he wanted to die also. He refused to go on through this life without her by his side. Dana, please, listen to your instincts. Take care of yourself. I'll be okay. Every muscle ached to reach out and touch her. His eyes yearned to take in her beauty. 

The hours passed by and darkness settled. The wind blew relentlessly around the remains of the plane. However, the snow had lessened in intensity. Any hope of a search team being sent out in such a storm was nonexistent. They may not be found for days.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Scully fought the urge to sleep but conceded to its calling in the wee hours of the morning. She curled up in a blanket beside Mulder. "Wake me if you need me," she whispered to him as she drifted off hoping he would somehow be able to hear her.

I always need you, Dana, he thought as he, too, drifted off. He was awakened by a sharp pain returning to his leg. He opened his eyes and saw they were still in the plane. Hey, I can see! He felt Scully snuggled at his side and looked over at her. She looked so peaceful he was almost afraid to wake her, but he needed to know she was still alive. "Scully." His voice was low and ragged, more of a forced whisper. 

She didn't move. He gently nudged her with his arm. "Scully."

She buried her head deeper into his side. 

He smiled weakly. "Dana."

An indiscernible sound came from her, some kind of growl or grunt. Slowly she lifted her head. "What?" Then all clicked and she sat up staring into Mulder's eyes. "Mulder!" She awkwardly swung her arms around his body and hugged him as best she could given that he was still lying on the floor. 

He put his arms around her, feeling her body tremble with tears. "Shh, it's okay."

"I was so scared. I couldn't find you. Then I did but you were under snow, then you weren't responding..."

He turned his head and kissed her on the ear to stop her from rambling on. "Dana, it's alright."

She propped herself up on her elbow with her face very close to his. "The pilot's dead."

"We'll get out of this." He smiled. "I still owe you for this and you said you were going to make me pay."

"You could hear me?"

He nodded. "And I responded to everything you said," he said proudly. "Scully, are you alright? Have you tended to your injuries?"

"I'm fine, Mulder."

He gave her that look that always forced her to answer truthfully.

"You were in a much more serious condition than I was."

"Scully, you're the doctor. If you say you're sure you alright I'll believe you, but please don't lie to me cause I can't make it alone."

She shifted her eyes away from him for a brief moment then met his eyes once again. "You were able to wake me, that's a good sign."

He struggled to sit up and she moved away to give him room. "Scully, is there anything I can do?"

"If it were anything serious we would've known by now. I'm sure I have a concussion and some bruises but aside from that I would venture to say I'll live."

He reached out and touched her cheek. "I'm glad to hear that but don't hide anything from me if things change."

"I won't, I promise." She smiled. "I should take a look at your leg."

Removing the blanket from his leg, she examined it for any sign of infection. It looked fine. She covered it up again and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"You're fine. I was just wondering when and if anyone's going to find us."

"Come here," he said with outstretched arms.

She crawled up beside him, into his arms, and snuggled in close to him as he held her. "There's always the chance of being abducted by aliens."

She laughed hard as she held onto him. Her laughter quickly turned to tears and she cried in Mulder's arms long into the night.

Neither had mentioned the kiss. There were more important things to think about at the moment besides, it might only make things awkward and that was the last thing either of them wanted or needed at the moment. Yet all the hugs, the gentle kiss Mulder gave Scully as she rambled, all seemed so natural to them.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mulder woke to the loud sound of a helicopter. The search party! It was then he realized Scully was wrapped tightly around him. "Scully, wake up," he said stroking her hair. There was no response. "Come on, Scully. Rise and shine." Still no response. "Dana!" He lifted her off him and sat up. She made no movement. Tears began to flood his eyes as he touched her neck in search of a pulse. They were so close to being rescued. Minutes away. He couldn't lose her now. His shoulders slumped in relief as he found a pulse, a weak one, but a pulse nonetheless. He cradled her head in his lap. "Hang on, Dana. I need you. I love you."

I won't leave you. I love you, too, Fox

The rescue team came in to the plane. Mulder looked up at them with tears streaming down his face. "You have to help her, please."

"Are you okay?" one of the members asked.

"I'm fine, please help Dana."

They knelt beside Scully as Mulder slid away. He couldn't stand on his leg. "Get a stretcher in here. I need oxygen," the rescuer called out to whoever was out there.

"I have a pulse," his partner announced. "But it's very weak."

One of them opened her eyes. "Pupils are slow to dilate."

Mulder sat watching them as another took a look at his wounds. "How do you feel?"

"Fine." He didn't take his eyes off Scully. The guy tried to look into Mulder's eyes but Mulder pushed him away. He didn't want anything to interfere with him watching Scully.

"Any nausea? Headache?"

"I told you, I'm fine. How's she doing?"

They placed her on a stretcher and carried her out to the helicopter. Then they returned and did the same with Mulder.

"Please, tell me. What's wrong with her?"

"We can't know for sure without the proper tests, but it looks like she may have a swelling of the brain."

"That's normal for a concussion, isn't it? She'll be okay, right?"

They just looked at each other. He wasn't strong enough to hear the possibilities. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Anchorage Medical Center

"Fox?"

Mulder slowly opened his eyes. A man in a white lab coat was standing beside him. It took him a few minutes to realize where he was and what happened. He tried to sit but his leg was in a sling hanging from the bed. "Dana," he muttered.

The doctor's eyes fell to the floor. How was he going to tell this man who was so obviously in love? What was he going to say? "The x-rays show a fracture. The metal also nicked an artery, but it seems your friend knew what she was doing and saved your leg as well as your life."

"Where is she? I want to see her."

"You should be out of here in a few days."

Mulder's eyes met the doctor's and he knew something was wrong, something was being kept from him. "Please, I need to know," he pleaded.

"She's still in surgery. There was severe hematoma of the brain."

"But she's going to be alright, isn't she?"

"I can't say right now. It's all up to her."

Mulder closed his eyes and a warm, stinging tear escaped from beneath his eyelid. 

"I'll be in to check on you later," the doctor quietly said as he left. 

Mulder's mind flashed back to all the things he and Scully had been through together and what they had gone through for each other. Melissa dying, his father dying, her father dying, his mother nearly dying, Scully nearly dying, Mulder nearly dying. It suddenly dawned on him how much they were surrounded, yet bonded by death. If death were to occur to one of them the bond would be broken, but they had both cheated death so many times how long would it be before death had it's way? He felt so helpless lying, immobile, while his partner, his friend, his reason for even envisioning a future, lay on a cold operating table only a floor or two below. "It's not fair," he mumbled aloud. He had made so many promises to her in the past that he had not been able to keep, making up for the trip was one he was looking forward to following through with. He shut his eyes as tightly as he could. Please, God, please be with her. I may be the last person you want to hear from let alone answer a request for, but I will never make it without her. Never.

"Mr. Mulder?"

He opened his eyes and looked over at the door. The nurse stood hesitantly in the doorway. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Is there any word on Dana Scully yet?"

"No, I'm sorry. Buzz if you need anything." She shut the door and once again Mulder was left alone. He felt empty and cold much like the confines of his hospital room. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The slivers of sunlight that had shone through the shades had disappeared with the darkening skies. Mulder blinked a few times adjusting to the change in light. Mentally kicking himself for falling asleep for so long, he buzzed the nurse. Seconds later a young-looking lady walked in.

"Do you need something?"

"Dana."

The nurse closed her eyes briefly and met teary hazel ones. "She made it through surgery." She paused as Mulder sighed in relief. 

"Can I see her?"

"Fox, I'm not sure how to tell you this."

His heart more than sank, it partially died. Her tone of voice and the expression on her face failed to give him any sign of hope. "What."

"Your friend is in I.C.U. She may have severe brain damage. She's in a coma. I'm sorry."

Mulder tried to get up as the nurse stood and watched in amazement for a moment before pressing him back down on the bed. "I need to see her," he argued.

"You are in no condition."

He locked onto her eyes. "Please." He pleaded not only with his voice and eyes, but also with his heart. "Please," he whispered softly.

She studied his face, feeling her own eyes fill with moisture. "If I do this you will forget it all happened."

He nodded and struggled to sit up. She unhooked the sling holding his leg and helped him into a nearby wheelchair. He must really love her a lot to go through all this pain, she thought as he let out a stifled groan when he sat in the chair.

Peering around corners, she wheeled him into Scully's room. Immediately he was hit with past visions of the last time he had seen her hooked up to so many wires and machines. He hadn't liked it then and he didn't like it now. 

She pushed him over beside Scully's bed. "I can only give you five minutes at most," she whispered into his ear and left, pausing outside the window.

Mulder reached out and took Scully's hand in one hand and stroked her hair with his other. He leaned his face in close to hers. "Dana, I know you can hear me, one way or another. I'm here, I always will be, but you have to pull through to allow me to follow through with that promise. I can't make it without you. I need you." He leaned in closer so his lips brushed against her ear. "Dana, I love you."

Having left the door slightly ajar, Julie was able to hear everything. She bit her inner cheek hard to keep from crying. One day she wanted to find someone who would love her even half as much as this man loved this woman. Saying a silent prayer, she slowly opened the door again. "Fox, it's time." 

He heard Julie but remained still, breathing in deeply to remember how Scully smelled... like a field of sweet strawberries. "I want to remain here." His voice choked over lumps of tears.

Julie placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll bring you here as much as I can, but if you want to be here for her you have to get better yourself."

He gave Julie a sideways glance and knew she was right. Looking back at Dana, he kissed her softly on the cheek. His hand only let go of hers as he was wheeled away from the bed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Code Blue, I.C.U." the nurse announced to the floor. Everyone jumped into action.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mulder had finally fallen asleep, hoping to have pleasant dreams of Dana, when he awoke with a start. A pain, an agony, consumed his heart. Then he heard it. The voice. Her voice.

"Fox."

He looked around but saw no one.

"I love you."

"Dana!"

"I'm trying to fight, but I'm so weak. I'm so tired."

He had no idea what was happening or why he was hearing her frightened voice, but not seeing her. He would figure it all out later. Right now he needed to encourage her, to give her the extra strength to return to him. "Dana, I love you. Use my love as your strength. You came back to me before, I know you can do it again. I need you to do it again."

"It hurts." Her voice began to fade. "It hurts."

Suddenly, Mulder was once again alone in an empty world. He looked skyward. "Please, please, if you must take someone take me. She has too much to live for, too much to offer. I will gladly take her place if you let me."

He barely flinched when the door opened and Julie came in. 

"Fox?"

"It's Dana, isn't it?"

Julie nodded. "She, uh, she went into cardiac arrest."

His eyes shut tightly. "Is she gone?"

Julie swallowed hard. It was never easy telling someone what was happening to their loved ones, especially when it wasn't good, but for some reason telling Mulder was nearly impossible. "No, not yet. She's holding on but... but the doctors aren't sure she can make it through the night."

"She saved my life." A statement having many meanings on many different levels. He met Julie's eyes again. "I can't lie here and let her die alone. I owe her that much."

Julie's eyes widened. She couldn't believe he could give up that easily on the one he loved so completely. Whatever was happening, she knew Mulder and Scully needed to be together... it may be the only chance Scully had.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The I.C.U. nurse looked up as Julie wheeled Mulder in. A nod was shared and the nurse finished taking a vile of blood and left. Once again, Julie put Mulder at Scully's bedside. 

"I'll let the staff know it's okay for you to be here."

She turned to leave when Mulder held her wrist. "Thank you."

She nodded and left. Mulder turned back to Scully. "I heard you. You told me you love me, too. Now it's out there and you can't leave until we do something about it."

Tears fell and spotted the thin blanket covering her. They were warm and burned right through her. She could feel him. She could hear him. She could... no she couldn't. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She tried, but it only hurt. Don't give up on me, Fox. I'm here. I'm here.

"I know how I'm making the plane trip up to you. I know you'll love it, especially since you have this deep secret of scuba diving."

Scuba diving?! How did he find out? Where are we going?

"I heard of this place a long time ago but never thought I'd find anyone I would want to share it with. I have. Dana, I hope you haven't been to Belize cause there's so much I want to explore there with you."

Belize? How did he know how much I wanted to go there?

He ran a finger down her cheek, over her lips. "I'm staying here till you wake up, so it had better be soon!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mulder lifted his head when something beneath it moved. Clearing his mind, he realized Scully had moved her arm.

"Dana? Can you hear me?"

Her eyelids fluttered and slowly opened to reveal cloudy, blue eyes... and a smile.

Mulder smiled back. "Hi there. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me."

"You're getting good at this." It was barely more than a hoarse whisper.

"At what?" He leaned in very close to her.

"Pulling me out of death's grip."

Their eyes locked. He turned very serious. "Don't make me do it again, Dana. I don't know if I have the strength to face it again."

She reached up and touched his face, tracing his jawbone. "I'm sorry."

He took her hand and held it close to his chest. "How do you feel?"

"The truth?"

He grinned. "Isn't that what we've been searching for all these years?"

She grinned back. "So when do we leave?"

"Leave?"

"For Belize. You promised." Her voice was gaining strength.

Mulder locked onto her weakened gaze. "You heard me? Of course you did, I knew you would. Whenever you're strong enough."

The I.C.U. nurse opened the door and stopped short when she realized Scully was awake. She ran out to get the doctor.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Yeah, we'll have a great time."

"No, not that." She was trying to get him to tell her he loved her so she would know it hadn't been a dream. She needed to hear and see him say it to her, though she could tell he did just from the kiss alone.

Mulder knew what had to be said, but he was afraid. Afraid of losing her. Afraid of scaring her. Afraid he had only imagined her saying those three words to him. He leaned in close to her, resting his head beside hers. "Yes, I meant it when I said..."

The doctor rushed in before Mulder could finish. Not now, Mulder thought. I want to tell her. He sat up and apologized to Scully with his eyes. She acknowledged him as the doctor checked her over.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mulder had barely left Scully's side in the three days since she had regained consciousness. All tests showed she would make a full recovery. Nothing more had been mentioned about Belize, the kiss, or their love. Somehow the timing was never right. Then came the day of Scully's release from the hospital, only 2 days after Mulder's release. She finished getting dressed and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Mulder to return with the papers. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Scully, are you descent?" Mulder whispered through the door.

She smiled. How sweet. "Yes, Mulder, you can come in."

The door opened, but she didn't see Mulder. Instead, she saw a bouquet of red roses followed by Mulder. 

"Oh, Fox, their beautiful," she said as she took them from him. 

"I'm sorry, you think these are for you?" He sat beside her and kissed her head. "How are you feeling?"

She inhaled the fragrance of the roses. "Fine." She looked at him and realized how much he hated hearing her say 'fine.' "I feel wonderful, Fox."

"You sure?" 

"Yes."

"Good," he smirked.

"Fox Mulder, what are you up to?"

The nurse came in with the wheelchair and Mulder helped Scully into it. "Mulder, you still didn't answer my question."

"You'll find out tonight."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5

They had decided to stay in Anchorage for an extra night or two to help regain their strength for the long trip back. There were no adjoining rooms left on such short notice so they settled for ones across the hall from each other.

Mulder stepped out of his room, locked the door, and hesitated before knocking on Scully's door. He fidgeted slightly in his suit as she unlocked the door. Mulder took a step back at the sight in front of him. "Where did you get that?"

Scully blushed and smiled as she reached up to fix his tie. "I did a little shopping earlier." When she was finished with his tie, she straightened the form-fitting, spaghetti strapped, black dress she had bought with him in mind. "Is it too much?"

Resting his hands on her waist, he sank in the blue of her eyes. "No, it's beautiful, just like you. Ready to go?"

She took his arm. "Yeah. Where did you say we were going?"

"Nice try," he laughed, "but I didn't tell you."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Scully had expected a nice restaurant, maybe even a show, if they even had such things in the middle of nowhere. What stood before her eyes was far beyond anything she could've imagined. He had driven her to the outskirts of town and parked beside a large igloo. She hadn't questioned as he opened the car door and escorted her to the doorway. She trusted him. But when she stepped inside...

"Fox, I...I don't know..."

"Just tell me you like it."

She scanned the interior of the ice room. A small table covered in lacy white sat off to the side near a crackling fire. A single, white candle flickered in the center of the table, enhanced by a single, red rose. A mixture of Baby's Breath and red and pink rose petals spotted the walls and ceiling. Natalie Cole played softly from the portable stereo by the wall furthest from the table. They were surrounded by ice, but it was the warmest place she had ever been. She turned to face Mulder. "I love it." She spoke barely above a whisper.

Mulder took her hand and led her to the table, pulling the chair out for her. He sat across from her and found he was incapable of taking his eyes off her.

With a smile in her eyes, she asked, "What are you up to?"

Before he could respond a mysterious man arrived, delivering their meal. Scully thought he looked a little familiar but he disappeared too quickly for her to place him. They ate in silence, with the occasional longing glances over a forkful of food.

"Fox, that was wonderful, thank you," Scully said when they finished. She looked around the room again. "This is... beautiful doesn't even begin to describe it." She met his gaze. "How did you do it?"

Mulder stood up and held out his hand to Scully. "I'm allowed some secrets, aren't I? Would you like to dance?"

She took his hand and followed him closer to the CD player. "I didn't know you danced."

Taking one hand in his and placing the other around her waist, he pulled her close. "I never said I did." Appropriately enough, "Unforgettable" was the next song to play. 

They needed to talk. They needed to mention and face the kiss they shared, all the feelings, the sparks, the connection made. They needed to talk about their professions of love for each other. The longer things went unspoken, the bigger the barrier was becoming. The time had come.

"Dana," he muttered as they glided around the room.

A shiver went through her each and every time he called her by her first name. She was comfortable with him calling her Scully, but everytime he called her Dana it was... special. "Hmm?"

"A lot has happened to us in the last two weeks." He released her hand and placed both his hands on her waist so he could look at her.

She locked into hazel. "Yes, yes it has."

"Some of it I never want to go through again."

Scully watched him, waiting to see where he was going.

"But most of it I would never change." He took in a deep breath. "I know we thought we were plunging to our death when we... when..."

"We kissed," Scully finished with sparkling eyes.

"I know how tragedies and life-threatening situations bring people together, but Dana, I also know what I felt." He traced her hairline with his finger. "I know what I've been fighting for the last four years."

Scully smiled nervously as her body trembled. "I know. I felt it too. There is something more between us. I've felt it for a long time."

"Love?"

She nodded. "I do love you."

He softly touched her lips. "I know, I heard you. I love you, Dana."

She smiled beneath his finger. "I know, I heard you, too."

"You do know the complications this can create." His finger slid from her lips to play with her gold, cross necklace.

"I know. It's crazy. It's dangerous. It's what everyone already suspects is happening."

"Well, Agent Scully, what do you suggest we do about this situation?" he joked.

He knew. She knew. When two electrical charges connect they become virtually inseparable. 

Scully wrapped her arms around his neck and craned to look up at him, resting her chin on his chest. This is going to cause many sore necks she thought chuckling inside. "I know what I'd like to do," she said seductively.

"I'm open to suggestions." Mulder decided to play dumb.

She pulled his head down to her "Come here and I'll let you know."

Their lips met for the first time since the crash. The flying sparks could've melted the igloo. It was a fairytale dream set in a fairytale setting but there was one difference... it wasn't a fairytale. Romeo had met his Juliet. Snow White, her Prince Charming. Dana Scully had found her Fox Mulder. Fox Mulder had found his Dana Scully. It was nothing written in black and white; it was as real as either had ever felt before.

The End

Well, was it sappy enough? J Thanks for reading! 

Traci_ann@yahoo.com


End file.
